ClairObscur
by Deliciously Complicated
Summary: The avenger had only one thing on his mind and that was revenge. Nothing and no one can or will stop him, not even this helpless kunoichi who he will cause a lot of pain.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Clair/Obscur**

_**Chapter I: Captured**_

It was winter when it all happened. Tsunade-sama gave the order to Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga to go and trace Orochimaru's hide-out place where Sasuke and his other teammates were residing. When they finally arrived at the hide-out place, they were prepared for everything that could have happen, but not this. Hinata activated her Byakugan and was searching for traps all over the area, but there were none and it was all so quiet and that made it all so suspicious. The moment Hinata deactivated her Byakugan Suigetsu attacked her from under the ground. Kiba tried to strike Suigetsu but it wasn't effective, because he existed out of water. Juugo shouted: "Hey dogboy, come at me and leave those two lovebirds alone, will ya?". Kiba got mad and couldn't hold in and striked immediately at Juugo, but Juugo is far too strong in comparison to Kiba so he got pinned down to the ground and was beat up to a pulp. While Kiba got beaten to a pulp, Shino was fighting with Karin, the redhead who is obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha.

Suigetsu lost the fight against Hinata and got injured very badly, at that moment Hinata thought they'd stand a chance against them until the dark raven haired male appeared. She couldn't even sense him how he appeared there standing behind her threatening her with just a kunai. The Uchiha raised his voice, "Surrender or I'll slit her throat." He grimaced. Shino stopped the fight against Karin as suddenly he heard Sasuke's voice. "Good, Juugo tie them both up and leave them somewhere hanging" Sasuke said while holding a tight grip on Hinata. "And with you, we'll deal later" he laughed.

The only thing on the avenger's mind was revenge, revenge on his brother Uchiha Itachi. He couldn't care who died in the process, the most important was that he had to kill Itachi and that was it.

Karin knocked at his chamber's door and entered. Sasuke lashed at her and shouted: "Did I say enter? Go back and knock again!" Karin jumped a little and did as he said. "What is it?" Sasuke asked while staring pissed at her. "Well, ahum, I don't know what to do with the girl" Karin almost whispered.

(Damn, he always had to take care of everything. What a bunch of no-goods where they.)

"I'm coming" he replied annoyingly.

When he entered the room where Hinata was being held, he was overwhelmed by the smell of blood mixed with lavender and it aroused him a little bit but he immediately shook the thought off and turned his attention to this peculiar girl. "You're that weird girl, Hyuuga Hinata". This was the only thing that come to mind. She gave him a weird look and replied with a calm tone, "Please Sasuke-san, let me go". She doesn't stutter anymore, Sasuke noted. "No, I'm afraid I cannot do that, because you see, you have something I need" and with those words he left the room. It'll be fun torturing this captive, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Excitement

_**Chapter II: Excitement**_

Two months passed and nobody came after the girl with lavender eyes.

Nobody cares about me, my friends nor family, Hinata thought to herself. Deep inside she was hoping that her beloved cousin Neji would come and save her but that was wishful thinking. Neji, the rookie genius. She sighed and fell in a deep sleep. Four hours passed and Suigetsu stepped inside the room where Hinata was residing. "Yo, wake up. I need to talk to you" he said in a husky silent voice, because everyone was asleep. Hinata woke up and was completely out of touch with the reality. What does the white-haired shitbat want? She came to ask herself. Suigetsu sat on the end of her bed and seemed to be a little nervous, she wondered why. He sighed and said the following words, "I'm gonna be honest here. I don't mean you harm but Sasuke is planning something to do with you and I don't think it'll be a dinner with candlelight and roses". Hinata was shocked at this statement and replied; "I don't care what he'll do to me, I really don't care" and she meant it, she really didn't. The only thing at this moment she wished for was to be dead, but unfortunately Sasuke needed 'something' from her, that bastard. She didn't like him when they were children and she still doesn't like him now as an adult. Although she was a loving and caring woman at her age of twenty, she just couldn't stand Sasuke Uchiha. He was everything Naruto wasn't, he was arrogant, sadistic, self-assured, in overall he was just an asshole. She just couldn't understand what Naruto and all the fangirls of Konoha saw in this psychopath. She shook off her thoughts and directed her attention back to Suigetsu, who looked worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked. No, I'm not she thought but replied with a nod. Suigetsu excused himself for disturbing her sleep and left her alone in this dark room without windows, alone in the dark, again.

Morning came and the dark haired avenger went out to the fields to train. He was frustrated, angry and not in a pleasant mood at all. He was ok yesterday but when he woke up today with Karin naked next to him, he got angry and yelled at her. She ruined his day. He couldn't stand this girl, he couldn't stand her behaviour, her everything. He would like to hit her but he won't do that because he knows his manners, never hit a girl without a reason. But damn, this was a pretty good damn reason to hit Karin, to murder even. So he released his frustrations by training in the fields, but even that wasn't enough for him. When he got back to the hide-out, he decided abruptly to go inside the room where Hinata was being held. Hinata was sitting on the bed, dreaming.

"Hn" came out of Sasuke. "Yes?" she asked with a stern voice. He hated her I don't care what you will do to me-look. He unleashed her out of her cuffs and dragged her into a basement. It looked like an experimental lab/torture room. There he could torture her so much he likes to. He let out his frustrations out on her for weeks end.

He tortured her emotionally and physically, albeit it wasn't like cutting her flesh or something. He liked to use genjutsu or Tsukiyomi on her. He liked to torture her in a dream world, there he could create monsters that didn't even existed in this world. He used her mind to play tricks on her, all her fears and doubts, he put them in this world of Tsukiyomi. Sasuke liked how Hinata reacted to all his games. She was calm and serious, but when it came to the fears that played in her mind, she was screaming and crying like a little girl that lost her doll. He liked the thought of causing her pain. It was…exciting.


	3. Chapter 3: That Blush On Her Face

**Chapter III: That blush on her face**

After long weeks of torture Sasuke decided to take a break because it was taken a toll on his eyes, his body and his mind. Hinata almost died during one of his experiments in the Tsukiyomi world.

The avenger left the room and let Karin take care of Hinata. Meh, torturing her became boring, he thought to himself as he was entering his room. Hinata was over-exhausted and on the verge of death. Karin took care of her so she wouldn't die, because Uchiha still needed something from her.

Sasuke fell in a deep slumber after an hour of discussing with his own mind wether he would kill the damn Hyuuga or not. He kind of grown attached to her, in a sadistic way that is. Maybe he should still torture her but in another way, just to satisfy his needs, he thought to himself.

The next day came and he went training out in the fields. While Sasuke was training Juugo was on a 'mission' in another village, Suigetsu was swimming with some fishes in the river and Karin was doing her hair and her nails. Hinata was lying on the bed, completely exhausted and not wanting to live anymore. She was thinking about her family and her friends. Would she ever get rescued? A deep sigh escaped her lips and suddenly she heard an explosion.

Kiba, Shino and Neji attacked the hide-out place. Neji activated his Byakugan to find Hinata and ran immediately towards her. Karin was caught by Shino and Kiba. Suigetsu and Juugo weren't even there, so less enemies. But where was the avenger? When Neji arrived at the room where Hinata was being held, he was suddnely stopped by the Uchiha.

"And where are you going, Hyuuga?" he said with a grimace. "I came to rescue Hinata" he replied with anger in his voice. Sasuke stood there unamused with his katana in his hand. "Hn…I'm afraid that won't happen". Neji lashed a strike at Sasuke and they began fighting. Hinata couldn't understand what was going outside her room but the only thing she was sure off is that Neji was there! He came to save her, like always, her saviour.

Sasuke always wanted to fight the genius of the Hyuuga clan and now his wish finally came true. Sasuke underestimated Neji because over the years, Neji became stronger than the rest of the Hyuuga clan, he even surpassed Hiashi, the leader of the clan. Hiashi was very astonished by the fact that a branch-member surpassed a member of the main house.

While Sasuke and Neji were fighting, Shino and Kiba left off with Karin to Konoha to interrogate her. I know this seems weird but Neji commanded Shino and Kiba beforehand not to interfere his battle against the Uchiha. Shino was worried about this statement but listened and left off with Kiba and their prisoner.

The battle between Sasuke and Neji was tense. Suddenly their battle was interfered by Hinata's screaming. While stopping the battle for awhile Suigetsu was returning to the hide-out. He was half-naked and wet when returning and then he suddenly saw Neji standing in from off him. What happened here while I was swimming, he wondered. Suigetsu used his Water Prison Technique on Neji without hesitation. Neji was caught without struggle. Suigetsu grinned at Sasuke and he only replied with a 'hn'.

Sasuke was in luck that Suigetsu caught the Hyuuga, because he didn't want to battle this long. He just wanted to torture Hinata. Oh, come to think off it, Hinata… Sasuke went to check up on Hinata and dragged her over his shoulder. She was shouting at Sasuke, words that were incomprehensible. He didn't pay attention to what this Hyuuga on his shoulder was saying, completely ignoring her he turned to Suigetsu and said "Let's go".

They were walking to another hide-out place where nobody could find them. On the way to that place Suigetsu wondered about the Hyuuga girl and Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you planning to do with this girl?" Suigetsu asked with a curious tone. Sasuke didn't see that question coming… He was speechless. "I want to rape her" he replied with a flat tone like it was just an stopped at hearing this and couldn't believe how dry Sasuke replied at his question! That's not normal for Sasuke's behaviour he thought to scared Hinata but shook the thought immediately off because she was sure that this Uchiha couldn't be serious about such matters.

When arriving at the new hide-out place, Juugo was waiting there at the entrace. "Hey, what happened to you, Uchiha?" he asked. "We had complications" he replied and swiftly entering the place. Suigetsu smiled at Juugo and pinched his cheek. "Heeeeey Juugo, have you missed me?" he asked with a playing voice. Juugo looked disgusted but replied dryly with a no and pushed him.

Sasuke put Hinata on a bed and sat beside her. Hinata was confused and frustrated. She would like to escape but she knows that she doesn't stand a chance against Sasuke Uchiha. He even mentioned rape and this frustrated her. "Sasuke-san?" she asked. A 'hn' escaped the dark avenger. "Were…were you serious about…raping me?" she asked with a confused voice and a blush on her face. Sasuke was lost at hearing this. He was joking then but now that she asks this with a blush on her face, he just got a new idea of torturing her. "Yes" he replied with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4: Fever

_**Chapter IV: Fever **_

The next day came and the avenger planned his evening especially for the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata was sleeping like an angel that shouldn't be disturbed, but unfortunately Sasuke interfered the girl's sleep without any regret. When she had awoken she looked like a porcelain doll, pale, fragile but oh so beautiful. Sasuke sighed and sat next to her with a disturbed look on his face.

Hinata saw the disturbance in his face and asked if there was something wrong. The dark avenger replied with a 'hn' and started to change his gaze. He smirked and leaned in closer against Hinata, he caressed her cheek and went to her neck. Hinata let out a moan without her even knowing. Until she realized Sasuke was kissing her neck.

Hinata wasn't prepared for this! Although she was a trained kunoichi at the age of twenty she wasn't prepared for such things! Although she must admit that the lessons she got from Kurenai about being a grown-up woman had an advantage for this kind of situation.

Hinata yelped and he covered her mouth as he continued kissing her neck and caressing her collarbone with the other hand. She had to admit that these kisses on her neck made her feverish. Sasuke leaned his body closer against hers and caressed her cleavage, breasts and then straying down to her sash. He loosened the sash of her dress which revealed a nice view. He smirked at this and started to kissing her collarbone down to her soft breasts. Hinata let out a soft moan.

While kissing and caressing her soft small body, he was wondering why she wasn't protesting or fighting against these actions. But he shrugged the thought off and started to lick her lips. He liked the quiet sounds and the moans this girl evocated. Her moans made him harder and more lecherous than he already was.

When Sasuke started to caress her between her legs, she started to get nervous and tense. The only reason Hinata wasn't protesting, is because she knew that it would make it harder for her, so she just decided to 'relax'. But when he started to caress her between the legs, she just couldn't help but tense a little at the thought of her 'defloration'.

He was softly rubbing her clit while kissing her passionately. Hinata was moaning inbetween and he decided it was time to do something else. He went down on her gently. When she was wet enough for him, he decided to slip his two fingers inside her and started to make her feel things she'd never felt before.

Hinata was moaning and twisting from the pleasure she experienced. This was so sinful, yet so exciting and pleasant.

The moans Hinata made were now rougher and louder and this made the Uchiha only more difficult to handle his hard-on. He just couldn't take it anymore, so he suddenly stopped and took her legs and placed his body inbetween. He smirked at Hinata's pink face and thrusted his member softly inside her. "Hinata" he moaned. She let out a silent cry when he was fully inside of her, to her surprise Sasuke was very 'thoughtful' with taking her virginity. She was imagining it more wild and sadistic, but reality had its turns and thank god for that she thought.

After Sasuke slid his member fully inside of her, he stopped moving just for Hinata to get used to, to his length. Hinata was panting and so was he. Sasuke started to slide in-and-out and she looked so beautiful as he was laying above her doing these dirty things to her.

As Sasuke went faster and harder, as he thought that she was finally accustomed to his size, she moaned harder.

After the sex, Sasuke fell immediately asleep in Hinata's arms. The only thing I forgot to mention is that while doing all these dirty things to Hinata, she was chained to the bed.

This night will change Sasuke's and Hinata's fate forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Just A Dream

_**Chapter V: Like a dream**_

Suigetsu and Juugo were playing cards when suddenly they heard a loud moan coming from Sasuke's room. They ignored it the first time but after three times hearing weird noises, they couldn't help but feel a little curious about the sounds that were coming from Uchiha's room.

Suigetsu stood up and exclaimed: "I bet he's jerking of!"

"I never imagined Sasuke as a guy that has sexual needs" Juugo replied with a serious look. "I'm going to bust his ass" Suigetsu grinned widely.

He pushed the door open while shouting "you're busted, jerkface!", not expecting this picture. Sasuke all naked between hime's thighs. Sasuke immediately stopped when hearing the bastards voice.

"Get the fuck out!" he shouted at Suigetsu. Suigetsu turned all crimson red and shut the door, walking back to the table where Juugo was drinking tea.

"What happened?" Juugo asked. "I…I…uh..Hinata..S..Sasuke.." he stuttered back. "Hinata and Sasuke, what?". "They were..uh..you..know…" Suigetsu replied with a still-shocked face. "They were having sex?" he asked with a smirk. Suigetsu couldn't answer and instead he just nodded.

Morning came and Sasuke walked out of his room, stretching out his back and walking towards the kitchen where his teammates were having breakfast. While stepping inside the kitchen, he felt Suigetsu and Juugo staring at him. He turned and asked: "What are you staring at?". "Uh…Uh nothing" they both replied as if nothing was happening.

Sasuke waved off with his hand while taking a bottle of milk out of the fridge. Suigetsu couldn't contain his curiosity and without thinking twice he blurbed out his words. "So how was it?". Sasuke smirked and took a glance at Suigetsu and walked back to the room to continue his 'work'.

Sasuke just couldn't get enough of Hinata. He got obsessed with her lips, her hips, her body and the way she makes him feel when he's inside her. The feeling she gave him was as if all of his problems and frustrations were dissapeared. Hinata had a way of soothing people, it was one of her blessed gifts, one of her other gifts is that she could forgive easily.

Although Sasuke had captured her as a prisoner, tortured her physically and mentally, she forgave him for everything he did. She was too good for him, too loving, too caring, too forgiving. The avenger needed just that. The more he spent his time with her, not even when having sex, the more he realized she was his. Maybe someday I'll let you go, he thought to himself.

At moments when they were just laying next to each other in silence, she kept wondering if she had affectionate feelings towards this particular dark avenger. And Sasuke was pondering about his feelings of shame, regret and anger. How could he fall so low? he kept wondering.

He whispered her name into her ear and asked if she was mad at him. Hinata didn't fully understand the question. "Mad at what exactly?"

"For all those things I've done to you" he replied with a stern face. Hinata shaked her head and smiled at him with the most forgiving smile he ever saw. She was too good for him, he knew that.

He stared at her angelic face, while thinking that he would set this straight someday, just to get off these guilty feelings. But for now he would just enjoy her presence and release her as a captive.

Sasuke broke the silence by saying the next five simple words that made Hinata feel very grateful. "I will let you go". Hinata nodded and kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day came and Hinata found herself alone in the bed, uncuffed. She stood up and took a walk in the building. Nobody was there, not a single soul. She was completely alone. Sasuke left her.

At that moment she felt sadness and relief overwhelming her at the same time. While she was taking her course to Konoha, suddenly everything seemed like a dream to her.

* * *

I had some negative reviews but yeah it's normal but please, if you don't like the way the story goes, go write your own or don't read this one. It's not like I'm going adjust myself to your view of the character or storyline.


	6. Chapter 6: Oblivion

**Sorry, it took 'so long'. I had an exhausting week. But here is Chapter six! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

_**Chapter VI: Oblivion **_

It took Hinata three days to reach Konoha. She was welcomed by all her friends and especially the person she loved, Naruto. Neji was relieved when he saw her. It was a feeling of happiness overwhelming him. And feelings of happiness, that didn't exist in his world.

"Hinata-sama, I'm glad you're back" Neji said with the kindest, receiving smile on his face. Hinata smiled and was brought to the Hokage-tower. Tsunade was questioning her, because she was being held captive by Sasuku Uchiha for a long period of time. Hinata was a honest person, but she couldn't tell everything to Tsunade, the torture and the intimate part, ofcourse.

She couldn't talk about the torture part, because it hurt everytime she thinks about it and because she forgives Sasuke for what he had done. About the intimate part, well, that's because she was too embaressed and too shy.

During the questioning Tsunade could catch up a glance of Hinata's feelings towards the avenger and the feelings she was struggling inside. Hinata had guilt-feelings written all over her angelic face, so Tsunade asked her why she felt embaressed about the captivity and the rest.

"Hinata, don't blame it on yourself." Tsunade said. With that Hinata replied; "But, I'm a kunoichi and I should be able to defend myself and…and…" She burst out to tears while thinking of Sasuke's dark eyes twirling.

"He's too strong for you, and we all know that" Tsunade replied while patting Hinata on the shoulder.

One week later, Hinata was taking a walk in the forest behind the training grounds. There she encountered Naruto sitting alone by the tree. She was battling with her self, wondering if she should start a conversation with him…It was Naruto-kun after all, the guy she loved the most!

Without her realizing she was already standing there beside Naruto. Naruto's eyes were closed and he didn't notice her. "Hello, Naruto-kun" she greeted him with her delicate voice. "Oh, hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned.

She sat next to him and Naruto was silent for a moment. "How is he?" he asked her with a sad expression as if he was missing him. "I think…I think he's lost…" Hinata replied. Naruto smiled for a second and hugged her tightly. "I hope he didn't hurt you or anything…" he whispered while hugging her. "Naruto-kun…" _Arigato, hime thought. _

.

After leaving Hinata, the avenger was taking his goal to the place where he would meet his brother, Itachi Uchiha. At last his revenge will come, after all these years. The battle began immediately.

During this battle Sasuke put all his hatred in the fight. It was a close battle. The battle went for hours and hours, it seemed like days.

Sasuke, after being poked on his forehead by Itachi, felt peace at once and fell next to his brother who was already dead with the only thoughts surrounding him, namely the soft lips, the hot burning kisses, her vibrant smile, everything…"Hinata…" he whispered.

_'I wish you could've been mine, once again.' He thought just before closing his eyes and wandering into an endless oblivion. _


	7. Chapter 7: Haunted

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long! I was busy and stuff, but here you go! I will try to update sooner.**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic! ENJOY!**

**PS: CLIMAX!**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Haunted**

While Sasuke was laying there, completely soaked and almost dead, Suigetsu and Juugo were searching for his body. "No, he can't be…" Suigetsu said.

"He's not dead, you idiot!" Juugo replied while smacking Suigetsu on his head. "Let's go, take him and find some shelter".

Sasuke was over-exhausted, he was laying in bed for almost three days. Sleeping his ass off while dreaming about _his hime_. "Mine…" he whispered. Suigetso was surprised at the whisper Sasuke made and jumped and closed his distance between the dark avenger and himself.

"Hey, Sasuke…Are you awake?" while poking him in the biceps. *poke-poke* Juugo was not in the room at that moment. But five minutes later he stepped inside with some soup and bread seeing Suigetsu poking Sasuke in the arm and yelling at him. "What the fuck are you doing, Su?"

Suigetsu turned his head towards Juugo and blinked three times and said that Sasuke was whispering words in his sleep.

"Leave him be, Su".

"Stop calling me Su!" Suigetsu shrieked at Juugo.

Sasuke had awoken because of the ruckus that came from Suigetsu and Juugo fighting.

"Tche…What are you two dobes doing?" Sasuke whispered in a harsh tone.

"AAAAH! You're alive!" Suigetsu screamed while running with wide open arms towards Sasuke in hope of a hug. As Sasuke saw this, he suddenly pushed Suigetsu, causing Suigetsu to fall on his butt.

"Awww, what you did that for?" Suigetsu standing up while rubbing his butt.

"Glad you're awake, Sasuke." Juugo replied with a stern voice. Sasuke just hn'ed and stood up with the only thought of knowing if his brother was dead.

But his thought was confirmed by Juugo two minutes later. "We buried your brother, just in case you're wondering."

"Hn, kay" the only reply from the Uchiha. After hearing the reassuring words his thoughts wandered off to his hime.

.

Hinata was sitting on a bench in the backyard of the Hyuga Mansion, pondering about her life. A sigh escaped from her as her thoughts were wandering back to a certain dark-eyed avenger.

_Aah, yes don't stop! _Suddenly a blush appeared on the pale-faced Hyuga. The thought was interrupted by Neji.

"Hinata-sama, I was wondering if you are alright?" Neji asked her in a worried voice while laying a hand upon her forehead. "You're warm and blushing"

"Ano…Ne, no there's nothing wrong with me, Neji-kun" she replied with a surprised tone. "Hmm, alright then. You want to take a stroll with me?" he asked her with a voice that was hoping for something, something more. Hinata nodded and stood up.

Neji and Hinata were always enjoying the silence between them, but when conversing there was a lot of things shared. Their conversations were very deep and understanding towards each other, although Hinata sensed something different in Neji, she just couldn't help understand what.

"Hinata-sama, I know you were hurt by Sasuke and that this isn't the right time to ask you this but I just can't force myself anymore…" Neji suddenly bursted out words that sounded alien to her. "Huh?" as the only thing hime could reply.

"I am battling with these feelings inside…And it's been a constant battle for years, four years to be exact" he continued. Hinata was blinking while wondering what he was saying.

"I love you, Hinata-sama, always have."

"Neji-kun…"

"I wanted you to know that and it's not the appropriate time, I know… But still…" while saying this he cupped her cheeks while laying his forehead against hers.

Hinata felt a sudden guilt when she heard the three words that no one ever said to her. She didn't know why… maybe because she wanted to hear those three words from someone else, a certain someone called Sasuke Uchiha.

She bursted out in tears. "Oh no, I never ment to hurt you, Hinata-sama" Neji hugged her tightly.

"Neji-kun, it's not your fault. I…I just…I just can't figure out what I want to do with myself…or my life." Hinata wiped her tears and hugged Neji back. "I love you, Neji…But just not in the same way. I'm sorry."

"I know, you have preserved your feelings for someone else" Neji replied while releasing the tight hug.

Hinata looked asking into Neji's eyes as if he knew whom she loved. "Neji-kun…" she sighed. "I have to go now. I have an important mission for with the ANBU. I'll be back in two weeks" he kissed her forehead and headed towards the Hokage tower.

.

Sasuke was in no state to walk long distances, so he laid in his bed for another three days.

While laying there in his bed, all alone left with his thoughts he just couldn't help himself but thinking about her. _I miss her…I miss her smell, her eyes, her lips, her body._ "Aaargh, damn you!" he shouted out in anger.

Suigetsu heard his scream and suddenly walked inside his room. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Is the soup not tasty enough for you?" he asked. "Fuck off, Suigetsu" Sasuke sended him away. Suigetsu left the room all sad and gloomy.

Sasuke fell asleep afterwards for a couple of hours. But even in his dreams she haunted him. The flashbacks of him thrusting inside her and pleasuring her needs were his dreams that night. When waking up, that was the only thing he could think off. _She plagues me…I need her, just one taste. Damn, what I would give to taste her again. Her lips…_

Without him knowing he started to touch himself, continuing his deed. In the middle he breathed her name. _Hinata… _Just before the climax he just stopped and suddenly stood up and put on his clothes. Walking outside his room while sheeting his katana and adjusting his collar, he shouted towards Juugo and Suigetsu; "I'm heading to Konoha!"

Suigetsu heard his scream and suddenly walked inside his room. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Is the soup not tasty enough for you?" he asked. "Fuck off, Suigetsu" Sasuke sended him away. Suigetsu left the room all sad and gloomy.

Sasuke fell asleep afterwards for a couple of hours. But even in his dreams she haunted him. The flashbacks of him thrusting inside her and pleasuring her needs were his dreams that night. When waking up, that was the only thing he could think off. _She plagues me…I need her, just one taste. Damn, what I would give to taste her again. Her lips…_

Without him knowing he started to touch himself, continuing his deed. In the middle he breathed her name. _Hinata… _Just before the climax he just stopped and suddenly stood up and put on his clothes. Walking outside his room while sheeting his katana and adjusting his collar, he shouted towards Juugo and Suigetsu; "I'm heading to Konoha!"


	8. Chapter 8: Stutters

**Chapter VIII: Stutters **

Suigetsu and Juugo blinked in surprise not believing these words that just escaped from the Uchiha. "I'm heading to Konoha!"

"But that's the place you want to burn down! And it's way to early to do that NOW!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"There's something that belongs to me…" Sasuke replied while shutting the door behind him.

Juugo and Suigetsu took their stuff very fast and chased after the lonesome, confused Sasuke.

"What belongings do you have there, Sasuke? I mean, your family is dead and you're just a village traitor. You know they will execute you or something" Suigetsu blurped out.

"Never talk about my family" an angry Uchiha stared into Suigetsu's eyes. "Heh, geez I'm sorry…"

The trip to Konoha would take four days for them to get there. But Sasuke wanted to hurry and take what's his.

_Hinata…you're mine. _

The day came when Sasuke arrived at the gates of Konoha City. The ANBU was already awaiting the visitors at the gates.

"Well, well… Look what the cat brought in! A village traitor, Sasuke Uchiha and his mates" some random ANBU-guy scolded at the Uchiha.

Sasuke knew he had to stay calm whatever the situation or remarks he will get there, because he needed to act calm, otherwise it would be a hinderness to reach his goal.

"Hn, I need to talk to the Hokage" Sasuke replied.

Suddenly Kakashi Hatake appeared while reading his 'book'.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun"

A 'hn' escaped from the tiresome Uchiha. "I'll escort him to the tower, you handle these two guys" Kakashi said to the four ANBU that were waiting for Kakashi's order.

Kakashi escorted Sasuke to the Hokage tower, while wondering why…

"Behave" were the last words Kakashi said before taking off.

"Tche" Sasuke entered the Hokage's office and saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk while pouring down some sake into her cup.

Tsunade started their conversation with the following sentence; "What a surprise seeing you here, Sasuke-kun".

"Hn, yeah, whatever. Let's talk" the Uchiha was cold, distant and straight-to-point.

"I want something that belongs to me" he sounded very confident and stern.

"And that is?..." Tsunade looked questioning, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I want Hinata" he replied.

This triggered Tsunade and she just couldn't help but watch deep into his dark abyss eyes that suddenly catched her attention by showing off a deep emotion when he said _her _name.

"And why should I let that happen, hm?" Tsunade asked the so-calm Uchiha.

"I…I need her." He stuttered! He couldn't believe he stuttered. _The fuck is wrong with me…_

"Need? That is a weird uttering" Tsunade frowned.

He started to get impatient, annoyed and hopeless. _I need to see her…So badly. Damn, I'll do anything for just that. _

"Tche..Fine, I'll give you anything you want, name your price" he uttered with an annoyed tone.

"I don't have a price. I just want a reason, a damn good one!" she looked amused.

Sasuke was never good at showing his emotions or acknowledging his feelings of affection towards someone, and at explaining his feelings, yeah he was a wreck.

"I…lo…like her" he stuttered again and Tsunade found this amusing altough she could believe his words, she just couldn't hand Hinata over to him just like that.

"You know…It's not up to me. It's up to her and up to the Hyuga council. And you aaaarea village traitor and there are a lot of procedures that you have to go through." Tsunade explained.

"Tche…Isn't there an easier way?" he asked with a tone that sounded very desperate.

"I'm not sure. Let's end this conversation right here and I'll let Shizune take you to your cell. You know…precautions have to taken. Just in case you'll do something 'Uchiha'." (= as in something stupid) she grinned at the now-angry Sasuke.

Minutes later Shizune entered the office and took her leave with Sasuke.

_Tsunade's thoughts:_

_What a night. I hope he's sincere about his feelings, otherwise I will beat him to a pulp. But still what an intriguing combination that would be, Hinata and Sasuke, together… Oh well, off to bed. Tomorrow will be an interesting day. _

Sasuke was laying in his cell rewinding his memories with the Hyuga-girl. Suddenly guilt striked him. All those bad things he did to her.

_I hope there's a way to make things alright. I know she's forgiving and caring but…I just can't forgive myself for the things I caused Hinata. To the only person I care about. Oh damn…Did I just? Yeah, I care about her. Fuck. I'm screwed. _


End file.
